Ensnared in Pleasure
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: A gift from me to end this decade for all of you. Enjoy


_**Ensnared In Pleasure**_

**X - X - X**

Kate couldn't move. She was hanging high above the ground. If this was training in Alpha School she would easily hoist herself to the thick branch or simply let herself fall harmlessly to the ground. But no. This was different. She mentally cursed to herself for not seeing it firsthand. It was really obvious but thanks for her unnecessary daydreaming she did not notice it until it's too late.

Currently she is immobilised by a net trap set by humans. The problem is, who placed it?. Her mind rushing a million kilometers per hour. This is not good. If this was placed by the park rangers then she would still have a chance to survive. Worst case scenario she would be relocated to another park. But at the very least she would still have a chance to find her way back home.

The second possibility is the worst. Poachers. They were known for laying down traps illegally without the park rangers permission. Their target?, animals to be killed so they could sell their pelts, claws, anything that could bring them money. Kate unconsciously let out a sad whimper. She knows well that if the second possibility is the correct one then she would never see her friends, family and mate, ever again.

Eve, Winston, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth, everyone. She'll miss them for sure. She had tried to break free but it proved to be a futile and also exhausting attempt. Her four limbs were entangled so chaotically that if she decides to move again, she'll end up hurting herself. Her tail is the only thing that is free at the moment but it would not help her in the effort to break free.

Howling for help isn't going to help her either. She was patroling on the farthest side of the now united Western and Eastern pack border before she got ensnared. To make matters worse, no wolf has been in this part of the territory for so many years. The chance for someone to find her is slim. And her patrol would not end until noon at the fastest time. Right now it's about three hours left.

Deciding that it is best to calm herself down at the moment, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply before letting it all out. This surely would take a while. But she is also still worried about the previous thought. Who would get here first?. The rangers? The poachers? Or her pack members?. She just hope that it's her pack members that found her first not the humans.

**X - X - X**

The moon had just appeared in the now rather dark night sky. The sun had just set, still leaving some dim glows in the horizon. On the Western Pack valley, there are six wolves stood on guard. Winston, Tony, Eve, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly. The reason? It's Kate. She should've arrived about an hour ago but still no signs of her. Humphrey is the most worried of the group. Being her mate, it is normal for him to be very much worried for her absence. He loves her with all of his heart and will never stop loving even after death separates them. She is a part of him and him to her. Losing her means he would lose half of his soul. He tried to stay strong and positive, due to his role as the leader of the Omegas. But he still couldn't hide his anxiousness and sadness.

Lilly and Garth also worried about her albeit less than Humphrey. Lilly knows her older sister is a great alpha. She remembered the times when they would play tag and Kate would literally hold control of the entire gameplay, sometimes even toying with her whenever Kate became the hunter. Even though she would call it unfair due to her status as an omega, she would still cherish it whenever they are talking together.

Garth one the other hand acknowledge she is the smarter of the two. He might be superior in terms of brute strength and stamina but she swept the agility and brain category. She is the smartest alpha he ever known. Moreover, her acrobatic moves were just extraordinary. She is one of the few alphas in the history of both pack that were able to execute the Armadillo Spin. Which is a technique that was so dangerous that most of the attempt to successfully do it, ended up staying paralyzed for the rest of their lives or even worse, death.

It is an extemely fast spin that is executed when the body was tucked in. This makes the user completely immune to an attack because they appear to be a complete blur. The user can also uses it for an attack. The fast spin, once unleashed upon a target could deal a devastating blow to the area of strike. Most, if not all times, would leave a shattered bone that would more than likely to never recover back to normal.

Eve, Winston, and Tony are the least concerned in the group. Both Eve and Winston know she is the finest alpha they ever trained. She excelled in every category during alpha school. She was the top graduates as well. Nothing could stop her from accomplishing her goal. Once she has something in her sight, she would make sure she would never lose it. Tony on the other hand, had seen her both during alpha duty and daily life. Suffice to say that even with her daily lives she still carries several alpha traits albeit toned down. It shows her high discipline clearly. Which is why he respected her.

"She should've arrived here an hour ago! Where could she be right now? Wait! What if she got tranquilized by the park ranger and relocated to another park like we did before? What if two bears ambushed her?!. Wait wait no! This is the worst one! What if both the park rangers and the bears cooperated and set up a trap for her?! Oh god this is getting wo-" "Shut it coyote you are making the situation worse" Garth stated half annoyedly because of his nonsense rambling. "Whatever you say, barf" Humphrey mocked.

Garth shakes his head at the comment. "Look Humphrey, i know this is worrisome but come on man, you are the leader of the omegas! You should be the funniest, most positive, and the most hopeful one! This is really not like you!" Garth placed a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. Humprey sighed in defeat. He got a point. "I know but still, she could be in deep trouble somewhere out there!".

At that point, Garth could only think of one thing. "Humphrey. I'll bring her home. I promise". Eve, Winston and Tony quickly realize what he meant. "Garth no! It is too dangerous to go out there alone! Bring Hutch or Scar to aid you!" "No! I can do this alone. Moreover, both Hutch and Scar are off duty today. It is rude to suddenly call off their off duty status. Plus, less wolf means less probability to get caught" Garth explained.

"Then i should come with you" Winston offered himself. Garth shook his head. "I appreciate your offer Winston but it is unnecessary. I can do this alone". "Then i should go with you" Tony steps forward. Garth laughs. "Come on dad really? You? You can't even sprint for five seconds before complaining your back cracking like tree bark being scratched by bears". "Now listen here you little-" "Save the rant for later dad, don't want to make your jaws to become the next cracker. See you guys later". With a quick kiss on the lips with Lilly, he sets off to find and rescue Kate.

Tony just simply shakes his head and says "Remind me to stomp on his back when he got back. How dare he to joke about my back pain" in an irritated tone.

**X - X - X**

Kate's ears suddenly perked up. She could hear faint sound of steps that slowly becomes more audible. It was heavy and fast in the rhythm. She closed her eyes bracing for the worse when she heard the sound of salvation. "Kate! Kate where are you?!". That voice! It's Garth!.

"Right here!" She shouted back. "Kate?! Kate where are you!" He asked again. "Up here!"She replied. Ten seconds later Garth sees her dangling above the ground entangled in the net. "Hold on Kate! I'll cut it down!" He announced. He scans his surrounding. Bingo!. He found the pulley that has a rope on it that is connected to the weighting blocks. Using his sharp claw he placed it on the tense rope. "As soon as i cut this, you will fall but i will try my best to catch you okay?. Are you ready?". "I'm ready" Kate confirmed.

He snaps the rope easily with his claw. Kate instantly falling to the ground. Garth immediately sprints to her location and caught her just in time. But unfortunately, it leaves them in a rather awkward positon. Garth's entire face was buried in her crotch and so was Kate. He could feel the heat radiating from her lips. Kate on the other hand noticed a plump of flesh peeked out from his sheath. "I-I'm so sorry Garth!" She apologized. Garth says nothing and remove himself from her. "Garth? Are you okay?" She asked again. Still no answer. His back is facing towards her. Now she gets really scared. "Garth? You're scaring me. I know it's awkward but please forgive m-" She found her world was spinning around and before she knows it, she already laying down on her back. Garth towering above her like a red beast. "G-Garth?! What are you doing?!" Kate shrieked.

"I could not... resist it. The smell from your pussy... it's calling me. Begging me to taste it. Savor it. _Eat it_" He breathed lowly at the last sentence. Kate knew what that means. "G-Garth please. Don't do this! We are both married! We have our own respective mates!" Kate tried to shake him out of this weird lust state he's currently in but it was no use. "No one has to know. Besides, it's just the two of us here. You. And me. And we have all the time in the world to spend now" He growled deeply. Kate found his growling sexy. She realized she is slowly falling to his charm.

"G-Garth! I order you to unbind me from these net! Do that and i will not report this to my parents and yours! We will act this never happen!" Kate said in a last ditch effort to weasel her way out. Garth laughs loudly. "Oh Kate. You think i'm naive? Now, let me jog up some memories". His gaze narrowed.

"One time, just a few days after our marriage, i spotted you in the lake just hanging on the edge. I wanted to greet you but guess what? You were moaning my name and by the looks of it, you were pawing yourself. How slutty of you, just days after getting married already thinking of another male" Garth smirked. Kate blushed deep red. "T-That's not true". Garth's smirk grows even wider.

"Oh really? Next one. One day i heard a female scream from a nearby waterfall. I thought someone was drowning but in reality? It was you. Shoving a big cock carved from a large branch from a nearby tree up your pussy. And what made it even better, judging from the look of it, you were trying to carve a specific size. My size to be precise. Although your screaming calling my name confirms it. You think the sound of the waterfall would mask it. Yeah but to omegas but to alphas, especially me, i can hear it like the waterfall was non existant in the first place". Kate knew she lost the argument right there. Her blush had grown a darker shade of red.

Garth, sensing that he is in the brink of victory, closes in for the kill. "Now... let me fulfill all of your fantasy". "N-No!" Kate screamed. But it was too late. Not a second later, her scream of rejection is replaced by a scream of strained pleasure. Garth's tongue licked the outer part of her pussy savoring the juice flowing steadily from it. His long and wide coarse tongue was too much for Kate to handle. She screams and squirts right onto his face. Garth is surprised but smirking devilishly nonetheless.

He didn't know Kate is a heavy squirter. Oh this should be fun indeed. Lapping all the juices she gave like a thirsty wolf, Garth drinks it all without spilling a drop of it to the ground. It's just too precious to be left pooling on the ground. "G-Garth... stop... please" Kate begged with a ragged breath. But it was useless. Garth, consumed with lust, now amplified by her juice, wanted more than just that. Moreover, he was eating her for like half a minute and already she came like a tsunami. He was not satisfied. He needed more than that. He is going to ravish her and her pussy. And she would not be able to stop him. Not even a bit. "Relax Kate. This should be fun and enjoyable. For both of us" Garth speaked with a lust filled voice. Kate shivers and brace herself for what is about to come.

She screams in pleasure again when Garth starts lapping her pussy. His strong and long tongue worshipping her outer lips, twisting and pushing it with the slimy appendage. Garth wanted to make this as enjoyable as possible for both party. Although right now he wants nothing more but to fuck her brains out all the way to next week non stop.

"Garth! Garth! Of fuck!" Kate screamed. Garth was toying with her clitoris. The small nub of extremely sensitive flesh was being rolled around by his tongue like blueberry. His hot tongue is pushing all the right buttons. Kate's body arched but Garth, with his strong arms, holds her in place. His head is stuck between her legs, eating her out like a famished wolf who is having his first meal after a year. Kate tried to move but the netting still restrics most of her movement.

"My god Kate you taste amazing. I wonder if Humphrey have ever eaten you like this" Garth said. Kate blushed and answers sheepishly. "H-He did that to me a few times before but it always felt boring. His tongue wasn't as long or as thick as yours and he only managed to get one fourth of the way into my depth. It wasn't as amazing as now but as his mate i have to appreciate his effort" Kate tried to defend her mate but when compared like this, Garth beats him by a longshot.

Garth grins evilly, knowing he had just bested the coyote once more. "Shame, i bet you never feel something like this!". Kate high pitched scream rustles the leaves on the trees when she felt something hot and long exploring her into new regions that Humphrey never and would not reach. It tries to map her insides down to the tiniest detail.

"Garth! Oh Garth! Right there! F-Fuck! Tongue fuck me! Tongue fuck my pussy!" Kate squealed in excitement. Her heart is pounding so hard it could crack her ribcage. Garth smirks knowingly and goes in for the kill. With his tongue he mimics the motion of a cock penetrating her. In and out. Slow and steady at first. "Oh Garth... your cock... so... good..." Kate mumbled.

"That's my tongue. My cock would feel ten times better than this" He declared with absolute pride. "Oh... Garth.. keep tongue fucking my pussy!" She moaned again. He speeds up the process now literally orally fucking her pussy sending it to a juice producing overdrive. It dribbles out of her swollen pussy drenching her crotch and also the ground below. The netting around her crotch were also drenched, causing the once light cream colored net to become a darker shade of it.

"Garth! Garth! Garth! I'm cumming!" She screamed. Garth bites her clit and shoot his tongue as deep as he could all the way until he can go any further. Kate screams in absolute pleasure. The feeling is... amazing. Her back arched but once more held in its place by Garth's arm. Her juice drenched Garth's face and chest, showing how big of a squirter she is. She is currently in a dazed state. Chest rising and falling erratically still trying to catch her breath. But Garth already moving to the second phase of their foreplay.

"Oh my god..." Kate breathed when a long, warm, thick, pulsating red object resting on her face. She refused to believe that this object... is Garth's cock. No. It can't be. The size of it, it's just... no. She must be dreaming. This must be caused by her lust ridden state. "How do you like it? Am i big enough for you?" Garth asked. Kate inhales sharply. "No... You're not big. You're _huge_" She finally admitted.

He is measured at an astonishing ten inches long and three inches thick. Kate did not believe that this is even a male cock. It's just unreal at how big and thick this thing is. This easily beats Humphrey's length which was only 5 inches and an inch thick. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his sack. It is as big as a softball, at least from what the humans said one time when playing one of their human ball games. It is heavy and filles with extemely potent seed, ready to fill any females that he came across.

"Now... be a good girl and start giving me head" Garth said sweetly. But Kate refused. "Come on Kate, you owe me a favor. I even made you cum twice in a row! Come on, one small favor for another" Garth began growing impatient. Still, Kate wouldn't budge. Rolling his eyes, he decides to take this matter to his own paws. Kate gagged when Garth pressed a paw right on her throat forcing her to open her mouth. This gives Garth the required opening to slide his monstrous shaft right into her warm and tight mouth and simultaneously removing the paw on her throat.

Kate tries to wiggle around to escape but it's just impossible. Garth is holding her down by his two strong paws. It is impossible to do so right now since he is the strongest wolf in the pack. It was trying to move a mountain. The cock in her throat stretched her to a painful level. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. Tears are starting to coming out from her eyes due to the strain on her face. She begins to gag and choke. To Garth, it's music to his ears. Only when she was about to black did he released from his monstrous cock.

Kate coughed, saliva flying everywhere. "I hope you are ready for more Kate because my cock is eager to re-sheath itself back where it belongs, your throat" Garth snickered. Kate breathes in deeply. "O-Okay but please, let me do it myself" Kate begged. Garth looks down to her and nod in agreement. "Only if you comply to my requests. If not, then i'll once again take it to my own paws. Got it?". Kate could only nod for him. Grinning to himself he once again realigns his cock to her mouth. "Now be a good slut and swallow my cock whole".

Kate slowly engulfs the large red shaft. Garth shudders in excitement as the cold air quickly replaces by hot air inside her mouth. She is a tight fit, perfect for his size, as if they were made for each other. Garth growls once his cock starts diving into her throat. Kate also started to gag but decided to hold it back. Opening her eyes she is surprised that she had only taken four inches out of ten. And it already filled her mouth and throat more than Humphrey can ever do.

"Come on Kate, only six inches to go. You can do it" Garth urged her to continue. But the pain already became unbearable so reluctantly he lets her go after she was tapping his hips to signal him to withdraw. Kate coughed again. "I'm sorry but i'm not used to taking such... large shaft. Humphrey was not as big as you are right now" Kate admitted. She hated that she was degrading her mate right now in front of her sister's mate but facts are facts. There is no denying of it. Garth swells in pride. Being told having a huge cock is all male's fantasy. It shows your superiority and you will easily have any female you want.

"That's good to hear Kate. Now, less talking, more throat fucking" Garth rhymed the last words. It sounded so lewd but it caused her core, which was in embers, to be once again blazing like an inferno. Garth smelled it as well. "O-Okay then..." She meekly whispered. "Atta girl. For your cooperation, i shall reward you". Simultaneously, Garth sheathes himself into her throat while he eats Kate for the the third time. The two stimulation was simply too much for Kate and her whole body is shaking from the electrifying orgasm.

Garth cursed to himself when Kate's muffled scream caused her throat to vibrate which felt wonderful against his sensitive cock. It's like her throat muscles massaging his cock lovingly. He almost came right there. But he relented. Soon, Kate stopped shaking and remains docile. She is completely exhausted. But this has opened the path for him to slide even deeper to her throat now that she has completely relaxed.

"Relax Kate. Loosen your throat" Garth told her. He slides into her throat further. Five inches. As long as Humphrey's length. She let out a small choking noise. He goes in further. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine inches are safely sheathed insids her throat. Kate had produced an abundant amount of saliva as a response for the intrusion inside her mouth and throat. "Come on Kate! Just one more inch! Be a good girl and swallow it all!" Garth urged her. Closing her eyes she pushes herself into him, effectively deepthroating all ten inches of him. Her nose touching his crotch. They stayed in that position for a full minute before Garth withdrew to let her catch some breath.

"I hope you're ready for this!" Garth shoved all ten inches back into her throat until her lips touched his knot. Kate gagged at the lightning fast deepthroat but unable to retaliate. Withdrawing until only his head remains inside her mouth, he once again drove deep into her throat, slowly fucking her mouth and throat with his massive cock, just like what he wanted.

He could feel her throat muscles once again start contractin, massaging his shaft once more. "Oh fucking god Kate! Just like that!" Garth growled for her. Kate surrenders completely. Whether she acknowledged it or not, she was slowly enjoying this. To be roughly facefucked and throatfucked. Humphrey never did that to her because he found it too bizarre. She only had given him blowjob but even he only lasted for about five minutes. Now, she relished in the feeling of being roughly and throroughly fucked like the stupid slut she is.

"God Kate you are so good! Your throat pussy is pulling and squeezing my cock! I can't hold it for much longer!" Garth grunted in pleasure. His hips movements become more and more erratic with each second passing. His balls are ready to give her the tastiest drink ever. He clenched his teeth to hold it for much longer, he doesn't want this wonderful feeling to end so soon.

His now hyper sensitive flesh is literally screaming at him to let it go and cum right in her throat. Kate also gagged and moaned in a muffled noise, his balls hitting her face like two hard stones, each contains enough seed to literally impregnate the entire female in the united pack, twice. But now, she is the only one around so she has it all by herself.

"I'm cumming!" Garth roared as he shot the first load into her mouth. Kate instantly choke on the sudden intrusion in the form of hot, sticky, substance invading her throat. She tried to swallow it but find almost impossible thanks to ther large shaft restricting her throat muscle's movement. Moreover, Garth's thrusting into her mouth motion didn't help her to ease the job at all. Garth continues to dump more and more cum right into her throat. Her tight throat wall is doing a fantastic job to prolong his orgasm.

Kate's mouth had been filled to the brim with his abundant cum. It has been a full minute and still he hasn't showing the smallest sign of receding. He definitely could brees the entire female population in the pack twice. And now she was receiving all of it for herself. She tried multiple times to break free from his grip but it proved to be futile. Moreover, his thrusting literally raping her mouth and throar and it always catches her off balance when his knot hits her face.

She couldn't contain any more cum much longer. And so, a fountain of cum erupts from her mouth, splashing both her lower body and his chest. But Garth didn't care. He was too deep in the lust filled state. Kate swallows a small portion of the cum but immediately gets replaced. She is laying there helplessly as her entire face covered with a thick coating of male cum.

After three minutes of throat and face fucking Kate's face riding his orgasm until it finished, he finally stopped thrusting. Kate has been laying there motionlessly bathing in his sticky hot cum unable to move or think. Placing one of his hind leg on her chest he pulls out his cock roughly from her throat with a loud lewd sound of pop. A strand of cum fell into her heaving mouth, where a large pool of cum still resides. Kate, having a trouble of breathing, swallows it all with an audible naughty gulping sound.

"Oh god... that was intense. One of the best orgasm of my life" Garth stated while catching his breath. He gazed to the near unconscious Kate. She also has been worn out, unable to make a sound or move an inch. Her throat is burning and her mouth feels like something had raped it violently. It was extremely energetic and left her totally exhausted. But unfortunately, Garth is still not done yet with her. The main course is about to be served. Hot and fresh.

"G-Garth... what are you..." Garth flips Kate to her stomach, now that she is proning against the ground. Grabbing the rope around her neck he pulls her head upwards with it so his eyes meet hers. "Time for some good rough fucking Katie. I know you'll like this. I'll make you my personal slut and cum dump". And with that, he slams right into her womb, his entire length secured inside her tight pulsating walls. Kate let out a silent scream as her body shaking once more. The tip of his cock punctured right into her womb, sending a massibe wave of bliss throughout her body. Put simply, she just orgasmed with one swift motion from Garth. "That's it bitch. Cum for me. Cum like a good girl you are" Garth whispered in her ear.

Kate continued to cum for a good five minutes and once she was done, she was even more exhausted than before. This also means Garth has free reign over her. He officially in control now. "Now, relax Kate. Let me plesure you- wait no. Fuck you hard and deep like how you always wanted" Garth whispered in her ear. Withdrawing his cock out until his tip remains, he toys around with Kate by using his tip to nipping at her entrance. Kate let out a small mewling noise, his hot tip against her hot entrance is simply too much. "P-Please... Garth..." She moaned. "Still have the strength to talk huh? What do you want slut?" Garth asked evilly. Kate shrieks as it's teasing her labia as if wanting to enter her but was faked at the last second.

"Please Garth... I need it. I need it inside me" Kate begged weakly. "Please what? What inside? Speak clearly bitch!" Kate yelps when he spanks her round plump and firm ass. The ass that every single male in the pack drools at, but only reserved to her mate Humphrey, but now for Garth. "I need your cock inside me Garthy! Fuck this little slut of yours into paradise. Shove all ten inches of your magnificent cock inside me! Fuck me! Use me! I am your cum dump and beloved slut!" Kate's pride shattered but it doesn't matter. All she wants now is his cock and a good rough fuck.

"Since you asked so nicely, and sexily, i am gonna do just that. Be prepare for the roughest and best fuck of your life" Garth stated grinning demonically while licking her cheek. With one powerful thrust he resheathed himself into her hot pussy. Kate let out a weak yelp at the motion. Garth begins pumping in and out slowly, building up the pace. He doesn't want to cum early. He wants to savor this as long as he can. Kate could feel his shaft grinding against her walls. It fits her perfectly as if it was made for her and for her only. Moans and squeaks coming out from her mouth. She gyrates her hips to him subconsciously.

"See Kate? I know you like this. This is your fantasy after all. Glad that i could bring your true self out instead of that sharp authoritarian image you always put. Now you have been reduced to nothing but a moaning bitch that wants nothing but to get her pussy stuffed with dick and cum" Garth laughed maniacally. Kate couldn't agree more. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, it just won't let her. This is her true self. Th one that had been buried for so long since puberty hit her during Alpha School. Every night she would always sneaked out from the camp into the woods to find a cold lake to jump in before pawing herself or with the help of a long thick stick to be shoved inside her swollen pussy. Once her lust is sated she went back to the camp and pretend nothing happened. Of course this is not the solution since most of the males she met there were extremely hot and she wanted nothing but to jump them there and let them fuck her until she was nothing but a cum dump for the entire school.

"Ahh... Garth... please... harder..." Kate slowly succumbing to the mind numbing pleasure. Garth didn't need to be told twice to obliged to her request. After all, he was bound to raise it slowly. Rearing back he thrusts back in but with more in it, signaling his first act of increasing the pace. Kate could feel him inside her rubbing against her walls. It is driving her insane. And he is only getting started. Kate bites her lower lip hissing sexily to the treatment she is receiving. "I see. Getting excited aren't we?" Garth teased. Kate blushed a deep red at the comment but made no reply to it. She just wanted to enjoy this. Savor the feeling and atmosphere. Out here in the middle of the night. It is very cold but her entire body felt like being doused with fire.

His cock has reshaped her pussy. The first time it was reshaped by Humphrey's cock although not so much due to his lack of thickness. But now, 10 inch of Garth's monster that's thicker than her arm, completely remodeled it. Not that she would complain though. The feeling is extraordinary. She could feel the veins on his cock grazing her super sensitive walls as it was moving in and out. She moans and gasps in utmost pleasure. Her pussy went overdrive in producing juices. It makes an audible lewd and naughty sloshing sound as the shaft exits and reenters her wet sopping core. The leash on her neck, which she founds extremely kinky, helped as well. Garth holding it in one of his paw while ramming at her faster and faster.

"F-Fuck! Harder! Deeper!" She growled sexily. But suddenly, his entire length leaves her. Her pussy suddenly felt so empty and it's pulsating craving for the hot thick shaft it was massaging seconds ago. Kate whimpers loudly, wanting to be stuffed with the huge dick once more. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered. Garth stood behind her with his shaft throbbing wildly. Grinning from ear to ear he teases her by laying against her, his cock sliding against her pussy lips. "Beg for me". Kate was stunned. "W-What?" She asked, unsure of what she heard. "I said. Beg. For. Me. You want it? Beg for me in the naughtiest, sluttiest way" Garth replied grinning madly. "W-What! O-Oh fuck!" Kate hissed when Garth starts rubbing his shaft faster against her labia.

"Come on. Do you really want me to blow all these precious cum to the ground and waste it? Don't you want it deep inside your womb? Don't you want me to impregnate you? Filling your stomach with my seed? Don't you want be my bitch? My cump dumpster?" Garth starts poking her pussy opening in a teasing manner. Kate squeaks and let out a reply. "Y-Yes! I want to!" She shrieked. "Then beg me for it bitch! Tell me how much you want it!". Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me Garth! Fuck me hard and deep! Breed me over and over again! I need your cock! I want all 10 inch of your fuck stick balls deep inside my hot, wet, tight pussy! I need you! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow! I am your slut! Your breeding bitch! I want your cum! I drank it before and it was delicious! Fill up my womb with your puppies! Fill me up! I am crazy for your cum! Let me be your sex slave! Your personal cum dumpster that loves your cum more than life itself! Please i need you Garth! I need you now! Fuck! Fuck me hard!" Whatever pride Kate had left at that moment, was quickly vanquished with those words. She had surrendered into him completely.

"Good bitch. Now here's your reward" With one powerful thrust Garth quickly goes balls deep into her womb. "Oh fuck yes! Fuck me baby!" Kate lolled her tongue out. Garth's fucking her at a godlike speed. He never goes this fast and hard before. Lilly was a frail wolf and she would always say to slow down even when he was cumming. Of course that removed most of the thrill of orgasming leaving him partially sated. But now, with Kate, he can go as fast and as hard as both of them wanted. The sound of plapping of their hips filling the dark forest and the cold air. His balls slapping against her clitoris adding more pleasure for both party.

"G-Garth! Oh god! I am gonna cum!" Kate warned. Garth growls as a response. Her walls had gotten tighter than ever before and it's literally choking his shaft. Pulling the net on her neck, her head is pulled to meet his eyes. "Then... cum... together..." And Garth kisses her with utmost passion still holding the net. Kate instantly melts into the kiss, both party wrestling each other's tongue and swapping saliva. Moaning into each other's mouth only serves as additional fuel to the wildfire rampaging through their body.

"I'm cumming! Aaaaahhh!" Both shouted in unison. Garth's knot pops into her locking them both in position. Kate's wall constricts so tightly around his cock that Garth felt like his cock is about to get crushed by her orgasming pussy. Kate's eyes instantly replaced by hearts as her head falls back to the ground tongue lolling out lifelessly drooling. She could feel his potent seed rushing out like a tsunami into her womb. His cock pulsating against her walls adding more pleasure to her and Garth. His seeds quickly fill her womb and now starts filling her pussy. Garth grits his teeth as he still attempts to thrust into her even when they were already locked by his knot. His movement also triggers another orgasm for Kate since his knot is pressuring her G-spot. Two orgasms. Back to back. Within twenty seconds in between. Humphrey never done that before.

Garth growls when her pussy is at its maximum capacity. But he is not even close to finish cumming. Her walls are tighter than Lilly's and they are literally trying to milk every single last drop of his sperm from his balls so they can bathe with his cum. The overloading pussy filled with cum finally allows him to start leaking out from her. She shudders when she starts feeling the hot, thick and sticky substance dribbling out from her overstuffed pussy down to her legs before pooling under her. The feeling was indescribable. "Oh my god..." She breathed helplessly.

After five minutes of cumming Garth finally finished. Her womb is filled with his seed along with her pussy. Garth had spent like half of his sperm volume to be shot into her womb and pussy. One of his sack feels lighter. Lilly never caused something like that to him before. He only spent like one tenth of his volime whenever they had sex. That volume also quickly refilled within hours. But this?. It'll take him at least a full day. But he isn't complaining though. After all, he would do it all over again.

Placing one of his leg onto her back he forced his knot to be popped out from her swollen pussy. Kate experienced a small orgasm when his knot and cock left her worn out pussy. Her walls are still sensitive and those two organs just stoked her embers to become a small fire.

Garth finally frees Kate from the net using his large claws. He removes the nets from her body allowing her to move once again after hours being ensnared. Wobbling to her feet she drags herself to the nearest fallen tree and place herself against it. Garth saw this but didn't care. He is extremely exhausted. All he wants is a good sleep and return to the pack with Kate next morning. In clean state of course. No one wants to see both him and her covered with dried cum. It'll be a big scandal and they instantly will be kicked out of the pack.

But Kate isn't done with him yet.

"Oh my god you filled me good Garthy" His ears perked upon hearing his name. Craning his head up to see her, his breath caught in his throat. There she was, leaning against the tree, pussy wide open for the whole world to see thanks to both of her paws. She winks at him and scoop up a pawful of cum and bring it close to her mouth. "So thick. So virile. So hot. So... _you_. I am in love with your cum" She pours the cum right into her mouth, shocking Garth to the core. Lilly never done this to him. Kate plays around with his cum sloshing it inside her mouth. She lets him have some dirty peek by opening her mouth slightly showing the cum sticking into her pearly white teeth. "Oh! Some fell! How reckless i am" Kate commented when some of it fell into her chest. She scoops it out and suck the cum right off her claws licking each one of it clean. She finishes the show by a large, visible, and audible gulp for Garth to see. When she opens her mouth, all of it are gone.

Garth's cock and lust instantaneously come back to life roaring like a widlfire. He even feels his balls refilled instantly by the sight of her doing that. His eyes become slitted and growling at her loudly. Kate on the other hand, had totally been consumed by lust. Due to Garth's rough fucking and his big thick cock, she has finally accepted her inner slutty personality. It can't be help. Cannot be contained much longer. This is her true self. The one that had been kept in shackles for so long now broken free thanks to Garth. And she is about to repay him with everything and anything he wants.

"Now Garthy, i know you are still not satisfied and wanting more. So how about you come here and show me- ULP!". Garth pounced onto her and shoved all 12 inches of his cock, which had grown another two inch because of his lust filled state down her throat. He sits on top of the log while his cock lodged inside her throat where she is choking and gagging producing a lot of saliva as a result. But she didn't care. This is what she wanted. To be treated roughly. To be fucked silly. To be his cum dumpster. Garth starts thrusting in and out of her mouth wildly. Kate immediately helps him by fondling his balls and with her other free hand, playing with her pussy and clit.

Garth's tongue lolled out. His breath was shallow and quickened. Kate's throat continues to produce a symphony of lust for both wolf's ears. Wet sloshing sound filling the air as Garth rapes her throat into oblivion. He wants to teach his bitch a lesson. And it involves his cock and a rough face fuck and throat fuck. His balls slapping against her throat which was bulging each time his cock enters her mouth.

"Fuck me Kate i can't stop thrusting into your throat! Fucking hell you are amazing! You goddamn cock sucking goddess of a slut!" Garth cursed. He hears a reply coming from Kate but only in gurgles. He takes it as a good sign and speeds up his tempo. Kate's paw is drenched with a mixture of Garth's cum and her juice. Her oversensitive pussy caused her to squirt again for the god knows what number it is for tonight. She doesn't care though. All she cares now is pleasure and pleasure. Everything else be damned.

Garth also starts shoving his softball sized knot into her mouth. It is hard because his knot is way bigger than her mouth but that doesn't make his spirit falters. He wants it sheathed inside her velvety mouth. Moreover, his knot is more sensitive than his cock so the cum he would give will be way more abundant than the first session.

"Kate i'm gonna cum soon! Open your mouth as wide as you can!" Garth warned. Kate's reply is an attempt to widen her mouth so his knot would fit inside her. It is not an easy task though. His knot trying to force itself into her mouth. Kate's attempt failed numerous time, with his balls hitting her throat as the main cause. It makes her cough whenever it slams into her. She knew she doesn't have a lot of time left before he exploded.

Mustering all her jaw strength she widens her mouth wide enough for the knot to lock in. "I'm cumming!" Garth slams into her one last time, successfully locking his knot inside her mouth. Kate's eyes goes wide as both the knot comes in and the cum as well painting her throat white. This time she was ready. She swallows all the cum into her

stomach. Even Garth is impressed with her quick learning. After a while, he stops cumming. He forcefully pulls his knot out of her mouth along with his cock. Kate gasps in relief and cough lightly. A string of cum hanging loose off of her lip. "My... what a tasty treat! That surely cured my hunger!" Kate said scooping the string into her mouth while looking at Garth seductively.

Garth replies with choking her with one of his paw and throws her to the ground. Grabbing some of the shredded netting he uses it to wrap it around her neck choking her slightly. It feels so kinky to Kate. "Now be silent slut" Garth place a net inside her mouth to silence her partially. His right paw holding the two nets which connected to the ones on her neck and in her mouth. "Be ready for some raw fucking bitch!" He growled into her ear as he slams right into her womb once more.

Kate yips in ecstacy. Garth is raping her pussy once more although her pussy now are more welcoming his cock than the first one. But still her pussy is tight as ever as stated by Garth's growling. "Fuck! How are you still so tight after i fucked your pussy into oblivion?! Fucking hell you are one tight cum slut aren't you?" Garth asked. Kate replies with a gargled sentence because of the rope. "What's that bitch? Speak clearly to your master!" Garth spanks her plump ass. Kate squeaks in response.

"F-Fuck... me... harder... master" She managed to speak clearly despite the obstacle. "As you wish my golden goddess slut" He hammers into her faster than ever. Kate moans and groans in absolute delight. This is extremely intense! She feels like she is going to die at any moment now due to the sheer excitement she is experiencing now.

"Kate... you're so good..." Garth said. He pulls the rope on her mouth and neck again, allowing her to lift her head up, saliva coating the net in and out of her mouth. Her lewd breathing filling his ear causing him to speed up even more. "Since when you learned to be this slutty? You must be a natural" Garth said. He is right though. Kate winks at him and helps him to pop his knot into her pussy. But this also give them a whole new level of bliss. His knot is fucking her pussy and squeezing the bundle of extremely sensitive nerves in her clit. It feels absolutely amazing. Both of them are panting and hyperventilating. Both of them are close.

"K-Kate... I'm close..." Garth stated. Kate replies with barking noise. "How lewd. Bark for me bitch! Bark for me! Show me how much you love being my slut and personal cum dumpster!" Garth pull the net on her all the way until she is gazing into his fire consumed emerald eyes. Kate startd barking for him as he continues to knot fuck her. "Fuck you are too tight! I can't hold it!" Kate moans sexily while looking at Garth with dreamy eyes. That does it for him. She has set him off.

"FUCK HERE IT COMES!" He roared into the night as he empties himself into her womb again. But he didn't stop thrusting into her. He keeps doing just that stimulating her over sensitive pussy and clit and his throbbing cock and swollen knot. Both wolves howl in intense pleasure as Garth continues to shoot wave after wave of hot sticky cum into her womb as her walls continue to massage his shaft trying to milk him out. The two continue to be in that position for minutes until Garth stopped thrusting and cumming. A new, larger puddle of cum was created near her legs. Garth's knot pops out once more along with his cock from Kate's pussy allowing the excessive cum to flood out from her enlarging the puddle even more. As Garth lies on his back he is suddenly pounced by Kate. Before he could react she expertly wrap the net around his neck effectively making her in control now.

She pulls the net to her causing Garth to touch nose with her. "It looks like you are caught off guard. I guess now you are the one now ensnared by the nettings" Garth gulped in anxiousness. He smiles at her rather fearfully. "No need to fear me honey. I just want you to repay the debts you made" She hovers above her, paw separating her pussy lips open as globs of cum falling onto his face.

"Now be a good boy and eat me out". Garth didn't need to be told twice before he dived in to have a feast.

They continue to have a fuck fest through out the night. Fucking each other so wildly and roughly that they even fought each other while fucking one another to be the dominant one. But that didn't make them lose interest. It only fuels their lusts even for one another even more. Needless to say they did not return to the pack until one week after their departure. And when they did return, they cannot help themselves but to fuck each other again once they finished reporting in, inside a hidden cave they found while going back home.

And they won't come out of that cave at the very least until next week as well.


End file.
